¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?
by Lilius's fan
Summary: Un beso, una pregunta y un chico de cabellos rubios. ¡Oh! Y es San Valentín.  Reto para el foro Scorpius&Lily


¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?

_[Reto San Valentín para el foro Scorpius&Lily]_

**Disclaimer: Lily, Scorpius, Rose y Albus le pertenecen a JK Rowling. ****Yo solo amó jugar con la invención de esa maravillosa mujer. La historia es de mi propiedad. **

**Trama: Un beso, una pregunta y un chico de cabellos rubios. ¡Oh! Y es San Valentín. (Reto para el foro Scorpius&Lily) **

Lily tenía trece años cuando sucedió. Fue poco antes de la excursión a Hogsmade por el día de San Valentín. La menor de los Potter corría por los pasillos, buscando a su prima. Rose era como una hermana mayor para ella, ésa hermana que te regaña pero siempre está ahí para ti. Mientras pensaba en su relación con su prima favorita, chocó con otro cuerpo humano.

—¡Lo siento! —musitó, sin levantar la vista, recogiendo los libros que su acompañante dejó caer.

—No te preocupes, Lily.

Un chico de quince años sonrió. Scorpius Malfoy era el mejor amigo de Albus Severus Potter, por lo que Lily lo conocía muy bien.

—¡Hola, Scorpius! —saludó, sonriente. Era una perfecta oportunidad para hablarle al Malfoy de Rose. Lily siempre había querido verlos juntos, por más que Rose insistiera en que él no le gustaba.

—¿Cómo te va?

—Bien, estaba buscando a Rose. Por cierto, sabes que ella es muy inteligente ¿no? —Le guiñó un ojo—. Y también muy bonita.

Él solo rió.

—Sí, lo he notado. Pero ella no me gusta —replicó él, con una sonrisa—. Me gusta otra chica.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—¡Vamos, Scorpius! Rose es perfecta para ti. ¿Quién puede ser mejor?

—Pues… está chica es muy divertida, también cálida y comprensiva. Aunque —Lily le miraba atenta, tratando de descifrar quién era para darle una amenaza— Tiene un carácter muy fuerte y a veces explota —ahora sonrió ampliamente—. Pero es hermosa. Tiene una sonrisa única y unos ojos alegres y vivaces.

—Pero esa chica te traerá problemas —se quejó ella—. Seguro discutirán mucho y…

—Pues tendré que arriesgarme.

Y antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo más, Scorpius se acercó a ella y posó sus finos labios sobre los de color cereza de ella. Para ella, era una sensación nueva, pero quedaba claro que para el Malfoy no lo era. Puso las manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia así, apoyándola en la pared más cercana. Lily empezó a corresponder, mientras movía sus inexpertos labios sobre los del mejor amigo de su hermano. Cuando la lengua de él pidió acceso, se lo concedió sin dudarlo. Relajó los músculos y se dejó llevar, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y despeinando su cabello. Se separaron para respirar.

—¿Te gustó?

Lily se sonrojó, bajando la mirada. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Había besado a un chico por primera vez! El rubio esperó la respuesta, impaciente.

— ¿Lily? —preguntó con temor esta vez. ¿La habría asustado? Después de todo, era una chiquilla de trece años—. Yo… Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte enfadar, solo me dejé llevar por el momento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —tembló—. ¿Qué hay de la chica qué te gusta?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Eres tú, niña. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Ella no respondió. No sabía como comportarse, ni que decir. No había tenido nunca una experiencia romántica y siempre había visto a Scorpius como a un hermano más.

—Yo… No sé qué decir —admitió.

—No digas nada, no tienes qué. Mira, tal vez cometí un error. Te prometo que…

—¿Podemos repetirlo?

Scorpius parpadeó, confundido. ¿Qué acababa de decir esa niña?

—¿Repetirlo…?

—Sí, ya sabes, el beso…

Sus labios se volvieron a unir, y esta vez, se sintió mejor. Mucho mejor.

—Albus me matará —le susurró al oído.

—¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo?

Él volvió a reír.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?

Lily sonrió, asintiendo.

—Me encantaría serlo.

—Entonces, señorita Potter. ¿Me da el placer de coger su mano?

Tal vez, después de todo, Rose no era perfecta para Scorpius.

**¡Hola, chicas! Pues tenía otros dos OS, pero me decidí por éste (Aunque es una viñeta). El final iba a ser otro, pero lo cambié. Definitivamente, que me hayan hecho la pregunta: "¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?" fue importante para el final. No, no fue por el romance. Fue porque me dio la idea de terminar la viñeta así y probablemente no tendría el final de no ser así. Pero bueno… ¡Feliz San Valentín!**

**Besos**


End file.
